


Y si

by aribakemono



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Pocos pueden decir cuál fue el día en que su vida cambió.





	Y si

**Author's Note:**

> escrito hace muchos años

Pocos pueden decir cuál fue el día en que su vida cambió, dejó de ser lo que era o, incluso, llegó a ser olvidada como si se hubiera tratado de un sueño (_inocente y pueril. Un sueño de pequeñas expectativas cuyo horizonte se encontraba en el fin de los estudios; nunca más allá, extendiéndose a otro ser nacido de su propio cuerpo_).

Escasos son los que tienen grabado a fuego en la memoria el color negro de los números del calendario y la posición inequívoca de las manillas del reloj.

Ella lo recuerda. Desde entonces, rodea con un círculo rojo el número quince en los calendarios (_un recuerdo perenne del día en que aprendió lo que era ser madre por segunda vez_) y sonríe con esa sonrisa indefinible de las personas que no saben si reír o llorar. Siempre acaricia el papel con los dedos, invocando recuerdos en un ritual silencioso.

Fue un cambio que llevaba esperando desde hacía meses. Un cambio que cuando llegó no supo cómo enfrentar; porque cuando se hizo inminente, los nervios y la incertidumbre ganaron terreno (_enfrentarse una vez más a un ser nuevo, aprender de nuevo de otra personita nacida de su propio vientre_), y tan solo pudo aferrarse a la mano de su marido y rezar para seguir siendo lo suficientemente buena.

Aquel día, fue marcada para toda la vida. Por segunda vez.

**{15 de octubre de 2010}**

Despierta cuando una brisa se cuela por la ventana y juega a susurrarle palabras frías al oído. Hace más de dos años ya, pero la cama le sigue pareciendo tan solitaria que no puede evitar emocionarse (_nunca se supera. Puedes volver a ser feliz, pero la espinita seguirá clavada y el corazón continuará desangrándose sin remedio, hasta el fin de los días_). Lo echa en falta. Sus abrazos de oso de buena mañana y sus «estoy tan orgulloso de ellos. Tan orgulloso, que se me saltan las lágrimas».

Cuando voltea para ver qué hora es en el despertador, se encuentra con el calendario dibujado en el quince de octubre. Sonríe, y decide que ya es hora de levantarse. Hay mucho que preparar.

~

Mokpo huele a mar.

Donghae ya no recordaba cuánto echaba de menos inspirar profundo y cerrar los ojos. Es un lugar húmedo y fresco, de esos que te despejan la mente quieras o no.  
  
Por desgracia, tiene que llevar gorra y gafas para que nadie le reconozca, aun estando dentro del tren porque se negó en rotundo a llevar guardaespaldas. Es algo desagradable y se ha ganado más de una mirada extrañada, pero al menos puede viajar tranquilo, sin miedo a que le avasalle un grupo de fans exaltadas.

La verdad es que tiene sueño. Intenta mantenerse despierto contemplando el paisaje que le conduce más y más a la nostalgia, pero se le cierran los ojos.

Ayer Super Junior decidió darle una sorpresa. Ellos, una canción de Cumpleaños Feliz, una tarta de chocolate inmensa y una botella de vino carísimo tan enorme como el pastel. Y Kibum, quien se ganó un buen montón de abrazos y muchísimos «te hemos echado de menos». También hubo llamadas de otros amigos (de Hangeng, que sonaba tan lejos como lo estaba China), y los regalos.

Ayer, entre risas y lágrimas de emoción, Donghae recordó más que nunca lo que era la felicidad en compañía de los que quieres. Y no puedo evitar pensar en que pronto tendría a su madre junto a él, de nuevo, aunque fuera tan solo un par de días.  
Por eso está cansado. Porque cuando se trata de fiesta, Super Junior alarga las cosas hasta el extremo, a pesar de que todos estén agotados y recen por una cama, a pesar de que el alcohol y las conversaciones absurdas se agotaran hacía unas horas (_lo que significaba que solo quedaban las charlas serias de las que nadie quería hablar_).

– Niño.

Le habla una desconocida. Una anciana de párpados caídos y cara estropeada, pero de sonrisa amable y picaresca. Debe rondar los sesenta, y sin embargo en su espíritu se puede sentir una vitalidad innata que ni tan solo los jóvenes tienen.

– ¿Puede esta vieja sentarse contigo? – sonríe, y se le achinan los ojos.

Donghae se pone nervioso, porque quizás le reconozca y arme escándalo. Ser famoso a veces implica no poder fiarte ni de una pobre señora que lo único que pide es un asiento, pero no le han educado de esa manera. Su deber es respetar a los que tienen más experiencia que él, siempre y en todas partes, sean fans descarados o no.

– Por supuesto.

En ningún momento la mujer hace referencia a su nombre o si le conoce, y tampoco le mira a la cara. Simplemente, viaja admirando los bellos parajes y comentando anécdotas diversas de su vida. El trayecto se hace corto. Nunca lo ha dicho, pero Donghae siente cierta fascinación por los ancianos: sus historias, su experiencia, qué se siente al tener los dedos arrugados y el pelo canoso, qué se siente al mirar a las nuevas generaciones y al volver la cabeza para ver toda una vida.

Por eso, se hace corto y fácil. La cadencia de la voz de la señora y sus ánimos casi adolescentes le despiertan ternura, y cuando llega la hora de despedirse, Donghae se sorprende al no querer dejar a la mujer atrás. Ésta solo se levanta y le mira, más seria de lo que la ha visto en todo el viaje.

Y entonces, le ilumina con la más espléndida, misteriosa y gamberra de las sonrisas.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Lee Donghae.

~

– ¡Mi niño!

En casa, le esperan su madre y su hermano, que ha pedido permiso para salir del ejército hoy, con una tarta entre las manos y una sonrisa enorme (_se hace extraño. Volver a aquella casa que te vio crecer y encontrar con que ha cambiado. Con que las paredes que antes eran amarillas, ahora son de un blanco que asusta, que los muebles son mucho más modernos, que aquella figurita de arcilla que le hiciste a tu hermano se rompió por accidente y ya no está ahí, en la estantería. Es volver a casa y ver que ya no tienes cabida en ese mundo, por mucho que tu madre se te cuelgue en el cuello y te coma a besos, por mucho que tu hermano diga «feliz cumpleaños, Hae» con esa voz grave que nunca has sabido de dónde sale y que siempre has envidiado_).

– Te hemos echado de menos.

Le reciben calurosamente, y no solo ellos. Amigos del pasado, caras que se han vuelto un poco difusas ya, y Bada y Mio, que en cuanto le ven ladran como si quisieran felicitarle también. Cada uno trae un lacito de color azul en la cabeza y sabe que es idea de su madre, que le encanta vestir a los animales.

Donghae sonríe, con sus perros entre los brazos, al darse cuenta de que, aunque haya cambiado, esta también es su casa y nunca dejará de serlo. Se siente afortunado. Tiene no uno, sino dos hogares y eso es el regalo más grande y hermoso que podría pedir.

~

En algún momento de la noche, surge la cuestión. Llevan ya algunas copas encima, de la tarta no quedan ni los restos, sus amigos de Mokpo le han pedido que cante un par de veces, le han recitado el Cumpleaños Feliz cuatro veces y Bada y Mio duermen ya en un rincón del salón.

No logra discernir quién hace la pregunta, pero es una simple y tonta reflexión que se queda colgando en el aire y le carcome la mente como un cáncer.

– ¿Y si nunca hubieras sido cantante?

Y si. Las hipótesis, los supuestos, las dudas. Y si. Cualquier detalle, insignificante o crucial, puede cambiarte la vida. Donghae sabe de unos cuantos, y solo puede temblar ante la perspectiva de haber estado a punto de perder todo lo que tiene (aunque, quizás, hubiera ganado otras cosas. Cosas que tal vez son tan o más valiosas, cosas que aún duelen y, quién sabe, a lo mejor pudo haber evitado ese dolor).

Y si. Hay tantas, tantas posibilidades.

**Si aquel sábado no hubiera encendido la televisión**

Tenía seis años, le encantaba embadurnarse la boca con el chocolate y el tacto aterciopelado de la alfombra del salón. También estaba enamorado de la tensión en los músculos de los atletas profesionales y la forma en que sudaban adrenalina al correr (y se preguntaba por qué él, aun esforzándose hasta quedarse sin aliento, no conseguía alcanzar la misma velocidad hipersónica que ellos), aunque no supiera lo que es estar enamorado, ni el significado de la palabra adrenalina. Estaba completamente seguro de que aquello, el deporte, sentir la sangre viva y caliente y el oxígeno en todo su cuerpo, era lo suyo.

Ese sábado no pudo salir al parque porque llovía y empezaba a incubar un resfriado. Tuvo que entretenerse con otra cosa, y decidió que lo mejor era ver la televisión.  
Entonces, lo vio. En uno de los últimos canales, un grupo. Cantaban un rap y bailaban una fusión de pasos y estilos de baile que, a los seis años, se hacían incomprensibles y fascinantes. Donghae no logró descifrar qué había detrás de esa danza, qué había más allá de esas voces que hacía que su corazón palpitara frenético de la emoción. De hecho, jamás pudo. Hay algo en la música que es único e indescifrable; una esencia de cada persona que es intransferible.

Desde ese día, Donghae aprendió a bailar y dejó de creer que el canto era cosa de chicas. Él también quería transmitir lo mismo que aquel grupo sin nombre (_porque qué más da el nombre, al fin y al cabo, si lo que importa de verdad es que es su música. Suya y de nadie más_). Su madre sonreía divertida al ver a su pequeño cayéndose al suelo al imitar los pasos, su hermano se burló hasta que vio que la cosa iba en serio y sus amigos le miraban raro cuando se ponía a bailar en medio de la clase.

Con su padre, la cosa fue diferente. Él le observó detenidamente, le ayudó y corrigió y al cabo de un tiempo, después de ver que el pequeño se levantaba tenaz aun después de haberse hecho heridas en las piernas, sonrió. Su hijo tenía talento. Y mucho.  
Si Donghae no hubiese encendido la televisión aquel sábado lluvioso, nunca se hubiera interesado por el baile.

**Si su padre no le hubiera animado**

A Donghae le gustaba bailar y cantar, eso era un hecho. Lo hacía delante de su padre, a pesar de que dudaba que fuera realmente tan bueno como él decía. A veces le animaba tanto que llegaba a sugerirle que se dedicara a ello profesionalmente.  
La verdad es que sus palabras le abrían un mundo de posibilidades. Más, incluso. Le regalaban un sueño. Sus palabras, sus correcciones, incluso sus enfados cuando Donghae se emperraba en no ensayar, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, todo le ofrecía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la imaginación: ser cantante, tener fans, viajar por el mundo, ayudar a su familia con el dinero, oler otros mares, ver tierras más lejanas, expandir el horizonte al infinito.

Sin embargo, la realidad le mantenía con los pies firmes en la tierra, clavados como si fuera una planta a punto de echar raíces. Cuando pasaba las clases de gimnasia (_aquello que siempre le gustó. Los músculos contrayéndose, la emoción de los segundos antes de correr, la respiración que se le agitaba en los pulmones cuando hacía un sprint. Nunca ha dejado de gustarle, ni dejará de hacerlo_) imaginándose a sí mismo siendo cantante, con las palabras de su padre rondándole la cabeza, su profesor le regañaba. Le decía «tú vales para esto, Lee Donghae. No dejes que los pajaritos que revolotean en tu cabeza te arrebaten tu sueño», y Donghae se preguntaba, acongojado, cuándo había dejado de ser tan importante su sueño (el deporte) y cuándo la música (que no era más que mero entretenimiento) había cogido fuerzas en su interior.

Estaba en sexto curso cuando su padre le dijo que fuera cantante.

– Vales para esto, Hae. Lo sé.

Se enfadó, y se sintió indignado. Ahora entendía por qué se había hecho tan importante para él la música. Él le obligaba a hacerlo, como si tuviera que cumplir el sueño de su padre y no el suyo propio. Se enfadó, y mucho.

– No, yo quiero ser atleta.

De la enfermedad crónica de su padre no supieron nada (ni él ni su hermano) hasta el verano entre el sexto y el séptimo curso de Donghae. Su madre lloró; ambos hermanos pudieron verlo, escondidos detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Su padre la abrazaba y ella intentaba tragarse el llanto, pero no podía.

Para Donghae fue como si le dieran gafas nuevas y viera el mundo sin filtros, tal y como era (_insensible y ajeno a los sentimientos de un chiquillo de Mokpo_). El mundo, después de esa oscura revelación, de la tristeza que emanaba de esa habitación, parecía tan brillante que dañaba. Mokpo brillaba con todo su odioso esplendor y Donghae no pudo expresarse de otra manera que componiendo una canción: «_En aguas saladas se diluyen colores_» (aún la guarda, en un cajón que nadie más puede abrir). Todo era distinto.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre no le obligaba, sino que le animaba. La música estaba en él, en sus venas, en sus dedos, en sus ojos, y su padre era el único que lo había visto. Solo con ella, Donghae (_como persona que guarda secretos y heridas, en todo su potencial y dejando ahí todos los recovecos de su personalidad_) podía ser él mismo.

Por eso, cuando terminando séptimo vio un anuncio de una audición en un álbum cualquiera, se lo dijo.

– Quiero probar en una audición.

Y su padre sonrió satisfecho, sacando de su cartera el dinero necesario.

– Sí.

Si su padre no le hubiera animado, Donghae hubiera sido un atleta profesional o un profesor de educación física. Y jamás hubiera sabido que su sueño real era la música.

**Si no le hubieran cogido en la audición**

Aquellos días después de la audición fueron insoportables. No saber nada, pensar todo el tiempo «esto podría haberlo hecho mejor, me equivoqué en este paso y en aquel y debí haber agregado ese otro movimiento» y los nervios al pensar en el posible futuro que le esperaba si lo conseguía.

Su padre no. Él era un pozo de calma y confianza, sonreía cada vez que Donghae correteaba nervioso de aquí para allá o estudiaba los verbos en inglés con la voz rota. Esa confianza ciega le puso aún peor, porque si fallaba, decepcionaría.

Se dio cuenta de las altas expectativas de su padre, y se odió por no haberse esforzado lo suficiente (_sí se esforzó todo lo que pudo y más, de hecho. A veces, sin embargo, tenemos la sensación de que podríamos haber dado más, aunque nuestro cuerpo no nos lo hubiera permitido. A veces, tenemos una cierta tendencia a infravalorarnos por miedo a no cumplir nuestras propias metas_).

Lo pasó mal. Tuvo mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando veía la sonrisa orgullosa de sus padres, y oía las palabras alentadoras de Donghwa, que era todo un visionario: «Donghae será una súper estrella de talla mundial, segurísimo», y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, contento por tener un hermano tan genial.

Cuando llegó el día de los resultados, fue horrible. Temblaba, y tuvo que atender la llamada su padre, porque no podía hablar. Saltaron de alegría y se abalanzaron sobre él como una avalancha, tanto su madre como Donghwa. Su padre no. Él se mantuvo sereno como siempre, y esperó a que la euforia de los otros disminuyera para acercarse.

Solos ya, le abrazó. Como siempre y como nunca, frío y cálido, largo y fugaz, enorme y pequeño; Donghae lloraba de felicidad entre sus brazos y sintió los latidos emocionados del corazón de su padre.

– Yo siempre lo supe, Donghae. Siempre supe que lo conseguirías.

Si no le hubieran cogido en la audición, Lee Donghae se hubiera quedado destrozado y hubiera decepcionado a su familia, lo que jamás podría haberse perdonado (_pero no sabe, no tiene ni idea. Ellos nunca se hubieran decepcionado si no lo hubiese conseguido. Jamás, porque él se había esforzado al máximo y eso, para cualquier familia, ya es motivo de orgullo_).

**Si agosto del 2006 no hubiera dolido tanto**

Le llamó Donghwa, porque, como sabría después, su madre estaba encerrada en la habitación, ahogada en llanto y abrazada a la almohada (_porque ahora se le derrumbaba el mundo y lo único que había estable era eso, aunque tuviera su aroma impregnado_). A su hermano le temblaba la voz y Donghae, en su inocente ignorancia, bromeó.

– Pareces una nena, hermanito.

Pero entonces, Donghwa empezó a sollozar por el otro lado de la línea, y se temió lo peor. Fueron segundos amargos, a la espera de las palabras de su hermano mayor.

– Se ha ido, Hae. Para siempre.

Aquellas fueron las palabras más difíciles de digerir de toda su vida. Fueron las armas que destruyeron su mundo, el bocado final que le amargó la comida y le dejó un regusto metálico y extraño. No lloró en ese momento: se le habían acumulado todas las lágrimas en el corazón y ahí se habían atascado. Dolía.

Donghae supo que esas lágrimas nunca saldrían a la luz, por más que llorase.

~

El funeral se celebró unos días después.

Mokpo mostraba sus respetos por la muerte de su padre y brillaba en todo su esplendor, en su honor. La tristeza se impregnaba en cada rama de cada árbol, en cada esquina de cada calle, en cada ola rota en la orilla, y jamás había estado tan bella.

Donghwa se abrazaba a su madre y Donghae intentaba mantenerse firme, pero en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse lo mismo: no se había despedido y no tendría la oportunidad.

La última palabra de su padre había sido un “cuídate” susurrado a la oreja mientras le abrazaba como un oso gigante, y ahora le parecía absurdo y de mal gusto. Cuídate, cuando él moría por una enfermedad crónica. Cuídate, cuando Donghae cumplía su sueño y él vivía como si nada, como si algún día no fuera a llegar su fin. Cuídate, cuando él había abandonado a su familia a merced del destino.

Sintió rabia. Apretó el puño y a duras penas se tragó la ira cuando vio el ataúd (porque les había dejado tirados en un mundo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y ni tan solo había esperado a que Donghae subiera a un escenario), pero no pudo evitar llorar. Era tan irreal: la naturaleza viva y fastuosa a su alrededor, Mokpo enorme y hermosa, el silencio carnívoro del cementerio. Tan irreal como una pesadilla que agoniza.

Fue difícil y frustrante escuchas las palabras amables de los demás, la insensibilidad inherente en sus pésames, la falta de calidez en sus abrazos. Pocos, muy pocos sentían de verdad la pérdida, y escasos eran los que sabían qué volcán entraba en erupción en el interior de Donghae.

Cuando todos, excepto ellos tres, se habían marchado, Donghae tomó una decisión. Miró al cielo, dejó que el llanto le dominara, y se prometió que trabajaría hasta ser grande para que sus canciones removieran cielo y tierra y su padre pudiera oírle, estuviera donde estuviese.

— Voy a cantar para ti, papá. Solo para ti.

Si en agosto del 2006 su padre no hubiera muerto, Donghae viviría completamente feliz (no es que no sea feliz ahora, pero siempre estarán esas lágrimas acumuladas en su pecho, sin querer salir, amargándole los sueños). Le invitaría a todos los conciertos y cantaría a pleno pulmón. Pero quizás, y solo quizás, nunca se hubiera retado a sí mismo. Tal vez si él no hubiera muerto, Donghae solo cantaría para él mismo, y no para llegar a los demás, lo que quizás le haría menos especial. (Sin embargo, una vez más, Donghae ignora. No sabe que es él y no otro el que le llena el corazón de calidez cuando cierra los ojos y canta en el escenario. No tiene ni la más remota idea).

**{15 de octubre de 2010}**

Hay muchas, muchísimas cosas que podrían haber sido distintas. Muchísimas decisiones sin importancia que le han dado la vuelta su mundo, y le sorprendería la de veces que ha estado a punto de echar a perder lo que ha conseguido (una nueva y numerosa familia, amigos que son prácticamente hermanos, gente que le quiere y de verdad se preocupa por él, un futuro que espera que siga siendo brillante como hasta ahora).

Y si.

Tantas cosas de las que se ha arrepentido, tantas cosas que desearía cambiar, tantas cosas que se ha jugado por un simple “y si”.

Pero es feliz. Su madre le abraza, Donghwa juega con los perros, los amigos que creía perdidos por tantos años sin apenas comunicarse siguen ahí para apoyarle, la loca familia que le espera allá en Seúl, todas las canciones que le quedan por componer y cantar. Es feliz siendo tal y como es, y los “y si” ya se pueden ir a tomar viento.

— ¿Si no fuera cantante, dices? Si no fuera cantante, creo que no sería yo.


End file.
